Sickly
by WHOOOP
Summary: Alfred was usually home-schooled because of certain reasons. When he turned fifteen, he insisted on going to school. But when he discovered who his roommate was, he seemed to regret his decision.


"You're the son of the famous Amethyst Jones? The model?" the blonde teen nodded hesitantly. "The son of Albert Jones, her manager?" and again, the teen nodded.

James Kirkland, the school principal stared at the boy, his emerald eyes widened in surprise.

The boy's name was Alfred Jones. He stared back at the school principal with his bright sapphire eyes taken from his father. Slowly, he ruffled his golden blonde hair that was taken from his mother and he awkwardly cleared his throat, "Is…uh, that so hard to believe?" he asked with a quiet voice.

The principal snapped and shook his head out of embarrassment, "No, no!" he started off. He flashed an apologetic smile before proceeding, "I never knew they had a child. It was a bit surprising. My apologies."

Alfred merely nodded, "It's fine. Kinda used to it."

James sighed in relief that he didn't hurt the boy's feelings. Before making more damage, he just continued talking about the necessities of this meeting, "I heard it's your first time attending a real school. You were often home-schooled, is that true?"

"Yes, sir." was all that Alfred could say at that moment. The boy had just turned fifteen and today's the day before the first day of school. His parents decided to enroll him to a school since he wasn't allowed to be left alone at home because of well… reasons. Especially now, that his parents are working around the globe.

The school was very prestigious. The best known teachers and students were here. A lot of successful people graduated from this very school. Also, this school had dorms and that's where Alfred will be staying for the whole school year.

"At first they were afraid of enrolling me to a school because of paparazzi and stuff. Also, if I were to attend school in the past, I would've been often absent cuz of… well, er…"

"Don't worry, lad. They mentioned that quite excessively." The nice principal flashed a bright grin. This made the boy blush a bit. He wasn't used to converse with such nice people. Well, actually, he wasn't used to conversing with people at all! He was usually stuck at home. He drowned himself with online friends and stuff so his life wasn't thaaaaat lonely.

"Also, they requested to give you a worthy roommate. Someone who won't just ignore you when you're having an attack." Alfred continued staring at his lap, not enjoying the fact that his parents are requesting so much of the principal.

After a few seconds of silence, the principal must've noticed the troubled expression of Alfred's face so he spoke up, "AW! Not to worry. Wipe that expression off your face, lad! Fortunate for you, we found the perfect roommate!"

The blonde boy's eyes lit up as he continued listening. "You're lucky enough that my son attends the exact same school. Also, he's the same age as you! Y'know what? I'll make sure your time tables are exactly the same!"

At first, the boy felt glad and excited. But all those disappeared when he saw the expression on the vice principal's face. (He was standing beside the principal). The brunette leaned closer to the auburn haired man and whispered something. Alfred couldn't make out what they were saying so he had no idea what he was talking about until James spoke again.

"What do you mean my son's not the right choice? What? Heartless? He's my son! What are you talking about, Roderich? Die? Huh? Wha? I wasn't suppose to react so loud?" The vice did a facepalm.

He stood up straight, obviously annoyed and rolled his eyes, "Nevermind!" he exclaimed with a rather thick accent. Mr. Kirkland responded with a playful grin, "There's nothing to worry about, Roddy-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-Arthur's going to be fine even if he is annoying and even if he is a dick!"

Alfred gulped. Were they trying to scare the shit out of him? Because if they were, it's working. Alfred's been cursing non-stop in his head. Did he really just head the PRINCIPAL use such a vulgar term which was, "dick" to describe his very own son? Yes.

'Alright, Al. Just… calm down. Just chill. Maybe, Arthur isn't that bad?' he thought to himself. But it seems that he was mistaken. Just think about it! Someone as serious as 'Roddy' seemed bothered by the boy. His very own father just described him as a 'dick'.

And Alfred was sure he heard the word, "Die" a while ago in their whispering session. Alfred groaned to himself. He suddenly wanted to go back to doing home-school.

* * *

Alfred opened the door cautiously. Looking around the room, he gave out a sigh of relief. The coast was clear.

He went in and closed the door behind him.

There were two single beds. He walked towards the one nearer to the outlet because he needed it. A lot. He laid down his bag on the bed and sat down.

He was panting a bit so he dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out his inhaler. He took the cover off and used it.

It made a quick, "POOF!" sound as he pressed it. After, he took a deep inhale and held his breath for approximately ten seconds. Then, exhaled.

And as if by timing, the door swung open, revealing another blonde teen.

This blonde was dressed up awfully unusual. He wore wrecked jeans and a black shirt with the Union Jack imprinted on it. His blonde hair had strands of green on it and he was wearing different accessories on his arm. His piercing, emerald eyes stared at the American viciously.

At that very moment, Alfred was sure he regretted quitting home-school.

**Okay, this is just a very random fic… Cuz I haven't been posting on this account and stuff, y'know. Lol please let me know if ya guyz like et haha**


End file.
